


Haircuts

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's Wilde Week [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grizzop Lives, Haircuts, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: It feels familiar, Grizzop’s fingers carding through his hair, grabbing strands of it to make it easier for his dagger to cut through it.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's Wilde Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017370
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> For Wilde Week - Day 4 - Life/Survival

It feels familiar, Grizzop’s fingers carding through his hair, grabbing strands of it to make it easier for his dagger to cut through it.

“You okay there, Wilde?” Grizzop asks as his hands still.

“Perfectly fine, I assure you.” Oscar allows his head to tip back to look at Grizzop, trusting him to get the dagger out of the way in time and gives him a smile.

Grizzop’s eyes narrow at him. “You just looked a bit far away, like you do-” Grizzop trails off and Oscar knows, knows he still gets too caught up in his own thought these days, still trapped in the horrible could have beens rattling around his brain, now that he has time and peace enough for those thoughts to wander through his head, despite the infection being over.

“I’m fine,” he reassures Grizzop again, his smile widening. He leans up, despite the angle making it uncomfortable and steals a quick kiss from Grizzop.

Grizzop splutters before pressing him down into the chair. “Sit down and let me finish,” he finally gets out, but his mouth has the hint of a smile to it. Oscar reluctantly looks forward again, letting Grizzop get back to work.

It seemed familiar at first, but it’s a world of difference to how it was in Damascus, when he clung barely to life and his sanity. For one Wilde doesn’t feel like keeling over any second and this isn’t about finding out what’s killing him - it's just a haircut, one overdue at that. 

And secondly, he gets to kiss Grizzop if he likes to.


End file.
